Hasta el día de partir
by NandaCullen
Summary: Se conocieron cuando eran niños, crecieron juntos y se enamoraron, pero luego de varios años y un accidente, demuestran que el amor verdadero nunca se olvida.- Todos Humanos


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta el día de partir<strong>_

Caminaba lentamente por el lugar de la mano de mis hijos de siete y cinco años, vestía formalmente y mi rostro cansado no aparentaba los treinta y siete años que tenía sino muchos más, miraba a mi alrededor y todo se veía perfectamente bien ordenado y lleno de hermosas flores a las cuales no presté atención pues yo le llevaba el ramo más hermoso a ella.

Avanzaba y recordaba el momento en que la conocí, yo tenía tan sólo seis años, mientras que ella acababa de cumplir cuatro. Era una hermosa niña con el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate que cuando crecimos me hacían olvidar todo a mí alrededor, en ese momento no me agradaba mucho, pues pensaba que era chillona y pesada. Que equivocado estaba. Ella se acercó y me invitó a jugar a las escondidas.

― Ve con Bella, Edward ― me ordenó mi madre y de mala gana obedecí.

Bella sonreía al comprobar que la seguía y corrió hacia un árbol, por lo que la imité para alcanzarla.

― Tú cuentas y yo me escondo ― me dijo y en cuanto asentí, ella se alejó.

Esa tarde nos turnamos para contar por unas cuantas dos horas hasta que llegó mi madre y me dijo que debíamos regresar a casa.

― Nos vemos pronto ― dijo Bella en mi oído luego de lanzarse a abrazarme

― Eso espero ― fue mi corta respuesta.

Desde ese día nos juntábamos al menos dos veces por semana a jugar o simplemente a charlar. Recuerdo que ella decía que le gustaba el color rojizo de mi cabello mientras que yo le respondía que a mi me encantaba el color de sus ojos.

Los años pasaron rápidamente y con Bella éramos cada vez más cercanos, ella conocía todos mis secretos, mientras que yo conocía todos los suyos. Mi familia se mudó al mismo barrio que ella vivía y así comenzamos a vernos más seguido.

Como los años siempre dejan huella, la pequeña niña con la sonrisa impresa en su rostro, se transformó en una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, mientras yo iba descubriendo los sentimientos por ella que se habían mantenido ocultos por más de diez años. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado, mostrando algún tipo de interés por ella, los celos me invadían, pero lo comentaba como una simple broma a la que ella siempre respondía restándole importancia.

― Parece que llevarás un letrero de neón con una alarma que dijera "estoy aquí, mírame" ― decía mientras caminaba a su lado.

― Pues parece que te estás volviendo un poco paranoico, nadie me está mirando, soy tan común que nadie se daría el tiempo de observarme ― contestaba ella riendo, para luego tomar mi brazo y seguir caminando.

Me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero no quería decirle, pues implicaba correr el riesgo de perderla, pero al cumplir veinte decidí arriesgarme.

Fuimos de excursión, ya que nos encontrábamos en la cordillera y la mejor idea era caminar, luego de quince minutos encontramos unas rocas, las que decidimos escalar, no era muy fácil, pero al llegar a la cima el esfuerzo valía la pena. Allí estaba rodeado de diversas plantas y una pequeña cascada se formaba por el agua que corría entre las piedras, nos recostamos sobre unas hojas que se habían desprendido de unos árboles, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, mezclando el chocolate de los suyos y el verde de los míos.

― Bella, tengo que decirte algo, y no sé cómo lo tomes, pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada hasta que termine ― dije rápidamente.

― Claro, dime, intentaré tomarlo lo mejor posible, pero no prometo nada ― respondió, se veía un tanto nerviosa y preocupada.

― Durante todos estos años has sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, eres la persona en quien más confío y me importas mucho, pero estos últimos dos años me he dado cuenta que esto no es suficiente, que me estaba enamorando de ti ― en este punto observé como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión y que quería decirme algo ― No, espera, tengo que terminar, me consumían los celos cada vez que alguno de tus compañeros se acerca a ti, pero me daba cuenta de que no tenía derecho alguno a impedirte estar con quien quisieras, a menos que te confesara mis sentimientos, pero fui cobarde y lo dejé pasar, intentando conformarme con tu amistad, pero ya no puedo seguir callándome, te amo, pero si tu no lo haces, espero que sigas siendo mi amiga.

Ella me abrazó fuerte, acarició mi cabello y lentamente se acercó a mi oído.

― Pensé que nunca lo dirías, estaba empezando a creer que yo debería decirte que te amo primero ― murmuró mientras reía.

La vida no podía ir mejor, luego de unos años nos casamos, teníamos dos hijos, Anthony y Reneesme y una vida estable, pero todo cambió en un instante.

Bella había tenido una conferencia en una universidad, ya que se había graduado como psicóloga, y hoy cumplíamos treinta años de conocernos, por lo que nos reuniríamos en un pequeño restaurante con los niños. Salí temprano de mi trabajo y fui a buscar a los niños pues yo me iría en coche, Bella prefería viajar en bicicleta.

Llegamos cinco minutos antes de la hora estipulada por lo que nos dedicamos a esperar pero los minutos seguían avanzando y no había señales de la llegada de mi esposa, por lo que comencé a llamarla, pero sin resultados.

Me estaba comenzando a preocupar cuando aproximadamente una hora después apareció el número de Bella como llamada entrante en mi teléfono.

Contesté de inmediato pero me sorprendió una voz que no reconocí y que me indicó que mi esposa acababa de sufrir un accidente y que me dirigiera al hospital pues la ambulancia ya la estaba trasladando.

Llevé a mis hijos a la casa de mi madre, y le prometí explicarle más tarde, para irme lo más rápido posible.

En el hospital me permitieron pasar de inmediato, todos me conocían pues yo trabajaba aquí desde hace unos años, y al encontrarme con el médico tratante me informó que había pocas posibilidades de que soportara la noche, así que me dejó entrar en la habitación.

Esperé por varios minutos, que parecieron horas, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos, y sujetó la mano que yo había puesto sobre la suya.

― Edward… ― su voz era un susurro casi inaudible.

― No te esfuerces, amor, vas a mejorarte y podrás hablarme ― respondí.

― No, se que me iré, déjame terminar. ― añadió al notar que la interrumpiría ― No niegues algo que sabes que sucederá, sólo te pido que cuides bien a los niños y que trates de ser feliz y seguir con tu vida cuando yo no esté aquí.

― Claro que lo haré, pero aún no es el momento, tienes treinta y cuatro años ― sollocé.

― Te amo ― susurró para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció luego de ser atropellada al acudir a nuestra cita.

De esa trágica fecha ya había pasado un año y hoy me dirigía a visitar su tumba y a dejarle un ramo de lirios blancos acompañados de un tulipán rojo, que simbolizaban la pureza de su alma y el amor que aún sentía y que seguiría sintiendo hasta el día en que me reuniera con Bella otra vez. Deposité el ramo arrodillándome junto a su lápida, me levanté y tomé las manos de mis hijos.

―Te amo, mi vida― susurré en voz casi inaudible y me fui del cementerio para cumplir mi promesa y esperar el día en que llegara mi turno de partir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola: <em>**

**_Tenía esta historia escrita desde hace un tiempo, aunque con otros nombres, y ahora me decidí a compartirla aquí, espero les guste_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**


End file.
